


First Time

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Arthur's first time and he's pretty nervous. It's good to know he's got his Skip to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Storm/gifts), [FizzBuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzBuzz/gifts).



> This is a short little something I wrote after bothering my friends to give me a prompt to trigger my muse. It's full of clichés, I know. But hey, it got me writing again!

"Nervous?" Martin took hold of Arthur's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"A bit," Arthur admitted and smiled back at the Captain. "I mean, I've been looking forward to this for ages, but it's still a bit weird to actually do it. I'm glad it is with you, though."

"I know what you mean," Martin said and smiled. "I was so nervous my first time, I can't remember half of the things that happened. And it was over before I knew it."

"But what if I do something wrong," Arthur sounded genuinely worried now.

"Arthur, you're not going to do anything wrong," said Martin. "I'll be there with you!"

"Thanks, Skip."

"We're in this together, and I'm sure you will be _brilliant_."

Arthur smiled at these last words and leaned in to kiss Martin. "Ok, let's do this! Ready, Skip?" 

"Ready when you are, First Officer Shappey."

"I'm ready!" Arthur grinned. "Oh, no wait!"

"What's wrong?" 

Arthur took his hat from the dashboard and put on his head. "The hat is _paramount!_ "

Martin laughed "It most certainly is! Air con?

"Off."

"Anti-collision light?"

"On."


End file.
